


【Thurorm】狼王与后

by orika_yurai



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orika_yurai/pseuds/orika_yurai
Summary: 狼王亚瑟 x 精灵王奥姆设定见前篇。产乳&孕期play





	【Thurorm】狼王与后

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的后续🔗：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304814

奧姆又怀孕了。

是的，“又”。

他和亚瑟的第一个孩子在半年前出生，是个健康的精灵女孩——至少外表是的，尖尖的小耳朵和额头上的魔法符纹，甚至还有对迷你的透明翅膀。  
在狼人和精灵还来不及疑问他们的混血宝宝怎么会拥有纯血精灵的证明而没有一点狼人的特征时，饿的哇哇大哭的小婴儿就着本能朝母亲胸脯啃咬，奥姆才注意到，他们的宝宝长了一口狼人的小尖牙。

但更令奥姆惊讶的是，纯血贵族的男性精灵不止能怀孕，居然还能产乳。但亚瑟对此似乎非常满意，替他的王后处理涨奶问题时总是一副乐在其中的样子。

在女儿出世后，奥姆更是忙得不可开交，除了处理亚特兰蒂斯的政务外，还得时不时回到卧房去照料孩子的三餐。于是亚瑟也就负责起护卫队和调查队的指挥和管理，还有女儿的睡前故事。  
过于充实的生活让一王一后过上了持续几个月的禁欲生活（事实上亚瑟基于狼人的基因还是一样精力旺盛，但奥姆却消瘦了不少，于是狼人决定还是让他的精灵好好休息一阵子）。  
直到不久前，奥姆透过考古团队发现的先王影像，推断出先王遗物的所在地，而亚瑟也顺利率着精锐部队带回了亚特兰蒂斯传说中的神器三叉戟，甚至还驯服了神兽卡拉森，它所拥有的魔力供应整个王国需要的能量都绰绰有余，而世界树有了卡拉森的守护甚至连结界都不需要。  
整个亚特兰蒂斯的子民都随着狼王的盛举欢声雷动，喜悦充斥整座王国，而奥姆也决定暂停一下再造亚特兰蒂斯盛世的计划，好好奖励一下他的丈夫。

只是奥姆没想到在一个礼拜的翻云覆雨后，计划又得延期了。

 

 

孕期的精灵会变得虚弱，特别需要照顾，即使已经到了胎儿稳定期，亚瑟依然不敢在奥姆怀孕期间乱来，怀第一胎时也是如此。  
而奥姆本身也不纵欲，但自从生了女儿后长时间的禁欲又被毫无保留的操了整整一周，他觉得自己开始欲求不满，又因为孕期变得敏感的身体和情绪让他不敢主动向亚瑟索求。

所以当亚瑟从女兒的卧房回来后，看到的是他的精灵挺着圆滚滚的小腹隐忍的喘息，闭着眼睛小心的用手指操自己的画面。

亚瑟放轻脚步走到奥姆身边，温柔的抚过精灵散乱开的金发，精灵被他的动作吓了一跳，但很快就意识过来向着热源贴去。

「亚瑟…」奥姆撒娇般唤着狼人的名字舔上他有些干裂的嘴唇，声音沙啞却轻的像根羽毛，一下一下搔在亚瑟心头。

狼人按住精灵的后脑给了他一个深吻，双唇分离时还勾着一缕银丝，亚瑟在奥姆被亲得红润的下唇按了按：  
「要做吗？」  
精灵愣愣的点了点头，随后双腿被狼人小心翼翼的摆成M字型。

当狼人火热的舌头舔上湿润的穴口时奥姆无法自拔的抖了一下，亚瑟从没用过手指替他扩张，他害怕狼人锐利的爪子会伤到精灵娇嫩的内壁，而且他也更喜欢用舌头把奥姆操开。

狼人仿佛在品尝世上最好的蜜，每一处的皱褶都不放过，精灵体内的水如失禁一样不断淌出，随着狼人的舔弄发出响亮的水声，奥姆羞耻得想并起双腿又被亚瑟压了回去。比起插入，亚瑟更喜欢前戏，他太喜欢看到奥姆在他的伺候下痉挛高潮，狼人的天性。待狼人将舌头顶入滚烫的后穴，勾住那个敏感的软肉，他感受到肠壁一阵剧烈的收缩，连忙堵住精灵前端的小孔把舌头退出，他的举动引来精灵疑惑不满的眼神，但下一秒狼人的动作就让他尖叫出来。

狼人含住精灵粉嫩的前端，用舌头在敏感的沟部打转，前一刻被阻断高潮的精灵受不了这样的刺激就这么射在狼人嘴里。  
亚瑟咕咚一声把奥姆的精液给吞了下去。  
「甜的，带点奶味，是怀孕的关系吗？」奥姆还沈浸在高潮的失神中，只能无力的哼哼，随后就被亚瑟抱在怀里，双腿跨坐在对方身上。

「这里也能让我尝尝吗？」亚瑟捏上奥姆肿胀的胸乳，那里已经开始为接下来要哺育孩子做准备，他发誓只要轻轻一吸，就可以尝到香甜的乳汁。

奥姆没有回答，只是羞愤的把头埋在亚瑟的颈窝，一口咬上脖颈用了点力在上面留了个齿痕，翅膀也像是抗议似的扇了两下。亚瑟无声的笑了笑，边舔上一边的乳头边宠溺的摸了摸那对漂亮的翅膀，他的动作又激起精灵一阵颤栗，要知道，平常这里奥姆可是不给他碰的。

狼人用着舌头拨弄细小的乳孔，含住变得肿胀的乳头一吸，满意的尝到甜蜜的乳汁。等到亚瑟把奶水的库存喝完，两边的乳头肿得像红润的莓果时，奥姆轻轻扯着亚瑟棕金的长发，讨好的舔着他毛茸茸的耳朵。  
「快点进来…」

亚瑟吻了吻他的泛红的耳尖。

「遵命，我的小母狼。」

 

当亚瑟终于完全进入他时奥姆长舒了一大口气，即使每一次亚瑟都会温柔的做足扩张，但他傲人的尺寸总是让他难以适应，精灵小心翼翼的扶着自己的肚子，小腿却热情的缠上狼人精壮的侧腰。  
奥姆能感受到狼人收敛了以往做爱的狂野，但还是一下一下精准的顶在他敏感的软肉上，而他只能随着他的动作发出破碎的呻吟。

「你觉得它能感觉到吗？我们的孩子。」狼人问。

「闭嘴...」

「我觉得它会知道的，知道它的母亲是怎么怀上它的，像这样。」亚瑟突然按住奥姆的大腿操到深处，硕大的头部撞在紧闭的生殖腔口上，惹得奥姆发出一声高吭的惊叫。

怀孕让他的情绪变得敏感脆弱，精灵慌张的抱住他圆润的腹部，害怕的小声啜泣起来。狼人被他吓坏了，连忙抱住他的精灵吻走他不停滴落的眼泪  
，贴着他的耳朵不断的道歉。

「没事的奥咪…我很抱歉，没事的…」

精灵在他的安抚下逐渐放松，在从低落的情绪抽离回时奥姆才意识到自己刚才有多么失态，也许怀孕是其中一个因素，但他心里更明白，亚瑟才是真正那个让他愿意展现自己脆弱一面的原因。

「你是个糟糕的父亲，亚瑟。」奥姆闷闷的说。

「但至少我是合格的丈夫？」这个回复换来奥姆不赞同的眼神和动了半格的一拳。

「噢！」亚瑟痛呼。

「开玩笑的，但我不会让你失望。」狼人在精灵额上的符纹啄吻。

「你是亚特兰蒂斯成功的王，孩子们温柔的母亲，我最美丽的伴侣。」

「你值得最好的。」

奥姆被他直白的告白击中了，他的脸现在红得像熟透的樱桃，亚瑟清楚他的小精灵的内里比他冷峻严肃的外表要来得单纯柔软多了，他想多看看像这样不同于平时的奥姆，但显然他们现在还有事要忙。

精灵娇嫩的穴口被操得熟烂红肿，待狼人的结彻底消肿后，原本被堵在里面的精液因为合不拢后穴全这么流了出来。

果然他不该答应让亚瑟射在里面的。

狼人的射精时间长达两个小时，奥姆•马略斯你什么时候才能学会教训！

昏昏欲睡的奥姆枕在亚瑟的手臂贴着他那半年前多了一道纹身的心口，狼人强壮有力的心跳让他感到安心，甚至连他充满野性的荷尔蒙、粗糙的胡须和布满厚茧的手掌都能让他放松。

狼人的天性太可怕了，但精灵却无法自拔的沦陷。

至于长着精灵翅膀的小狼人宝宝，那是后话了。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 一个起名废，车还比剧情还多的一篇…不过本来就是为了开车的脑洞希望大家看得开心，喜欢请给我个kudo或评论，谢谢！


End file.
